The Nightmare
by The-Wonder-Witch
Summary: One night long ago, a young Morgana woke in terror due to another nightmare. But something about this one was even more haunting than most: it painted a picture of a dark and grim future. A future where love had turned to hate and loyalty to betrayal. But is this dream more than what it seems?


_She sat on the throne of Camelot. The sounds of a skirmish could be heard outside the doors. Suddenly, Arthur and a small band of others burst in, swords drawn._

_"Welcome, dear brother,", she said, even though the words made no sense. "It's been far too long,". Getting up from the throne, she slowly walked forward, Arthur meeting her in the center of the room. _

_"I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days.", she continued. Arthur slowly lowered his sword before sheathing it. _

_She turned to look back at her companion, a tall man dressed in full battle armor. As she did, she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror. She was tall, elegant, and beautiful-but something was off. She was dressed in torn robes as black as night, and her hair was a tangled mess._

_"What happened to you Morgana?", asked Arthur sadly. "I thought we were friends,"._

_"As did I,", Morgana answered, fighting to hold back tears. She would not show weakness at the sight of her enemy, although why he was an enemy she could not fathom."But alas, we were both wrong,"._

_Morgana's heart hardened inside of her at the memory of something dark. As if someone else were speaking the words, she heard herself say, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon."._

_Arthur drew his sword once more, as did those who accompanied him. Morgana smiled, knowing that their blades would do little good. Arthur would die. She raised her hand, about to begin the spell that would end his life…_

Morgana woke up in terror. It was the middle of the night, and there was no one to comfort her. Her dream-more like a nightmare-had been more real than any before. She had to find Arthur, make sure he was safe. She rose quickly from bed, and tying a robe around her nightgown, fled from her room.

Arthur slowly began to be roused from sleep. Opening one eye, he saw Morgana standing over him. He rolled back over, and mumbled, "Bloody Hell,". It was then he heard it. A quiet sniffle, clearly heard through the quiet night.

Arthur sat up quickly and looked again at Morgana. This time, he noticed the sight of tears staining her face, just barely visible in the moonlight. Something was wrong.

"Morgana,", he began. She immediately sat down on his bed, and began telling him of a horrific nightmare she had had, tears stilling flowing.

"And then, and then I was about to-", she began, but stopped, hiding her face in her hands. Arthur hugged her to him, trying to quiet her. He was one of few people that knew the truth about Morgana. Although she may seem confident-and stubborn-during the day, at night she was at her weakest. From twilight till dawn, she was tormented by her dreams.

For a long time, she just cried. Finally, her sobs subsided. She looked him straight in the eyes, and begged, "Arthur, promise me something,".

"Anything,", Arthur answered her.

"Promise me we will always be friends. No matter what,", Morgana began, then rushed out, "I know it's childish, but still-".

"I promise,", he interrupted her. She smiled back at him gratefully.

"Go back to bed Morgana. It's alright. It was all just a dream,", Arthur reassured her. She soon left to return to her chambers, and Arthur rolled over on his bed once more. But sleep did not come to him. One question kept intruding on his thoughts, over and over: _What could happen that would make them hate each other so much?_

Almost ten years later from that very night, Morgana found herself in the throne room of Camelot, finally at her rightful place as Queen of Camelot. But it had cost her dearly. She would not allow herself to dwell on what was, though.

Arthur and his men burst through the barricaded door. They both walked forward to the center of the room, Arthur lowering his sword. They were face to face after so many months.

"I thought we were friends,", said Arthur mournfully. Something in his eyes made Morgana realize that he was remembering the same night in which she had had her worst nightmare yet, and a promise, now broken, had been made.

"As did I,".


End file.
